the_gaia_regionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gaia Region Wiki
Welcome Since 2016 The Gaia Region '''has been a roleplay forum on FanFiction.Net based on the largely known game, Pokémon. This forum is led by S. Flame Eve and her faithful moderators XxSparrow.In.The.SnowxX and Create For Monty. With eccentric plot lines spurred into blooming by the everyday life events. The history and well thought out and is sure to make a forum like none has seen before. Your character has legion of choices beginning his or her life within the Delta District(city limits), the forest territory(Shadow Woods), or the mountains. You can have a multitude of characters so long as you can keep track of them all. As of right now we're in the beginning stages of present humans and Gijinkas rise and fall from power and find their own path to shed away their old pasts or flesh out new futures. '''TGR allows relief to those who feel drawn to the need of writing one-liner sentences. However, we expect sufficient grammar uses as well as your characters being created as generically, unique characters, and not Mary Sues. We write in third person past tense and all thoughts should be italicized ''to restrict from confusion. Currently we are undergoing a plot point for the line that I have planned out for anyone who's interested. The title for the first arc is called ''Redemption. We accept anyone and everyone, if you're little unsure how to roleplay drop by anyways and we'll show you the ropes. Summary of Gaia Trapped beneath the earth, our souls prayed for freedom. We are what's left of experiments that were deemed unworthy enough under the eyes of our creators. They care nothing for us. Committed only as mistakes, and roaming the region to survive to perhaps live a life outside that of the arena and projects. Gijinka is what they call us; human and Pokemon fused together into beings that are not of this world. Origins of Gaia Prologue The Gaia Region isn't like any of the known regions of the Pokemon World. It was originally inhabited by just Pokemon, untouched by mankind and flourished with its bountiful forests, mountains, waters, and seashores. A dark veil fell over the land one day when three, foreign humans stumbled upon the bountiful land of beauty and enrichment. The eldest of the two sought power and control, wanting to bind these Pokemon up and auction them off to the highest bidder. The rarity of their abilities and typing was to be much sought out for. Upon agreeing with the other two men present he rounded up as many Pokemon to capture. The middle one who came along was intelligent and wanted to extend the boundaries of human life thought that because these Pokemon only dwelled within the region their extraordinary uniqueness would benefit experimentations and conducted research with them and humans. The youngest of them all wanted to preserve some wildlife, hoping to leave the region as it was before both corruption and greed would destroy whatever was left here. All these things came to past and happened a hundred or so years ago. Experimentation still conducted but to greater heights than back then. The want for Pokemon to be sold and fight to see just how strong they really are goes on but with a different purpose thanks to science as splitting genetic foundations with human and Pokemon. The creation of the Gijinka was phenomenal. Of those foreign three humans, two of them succeed in the greatest of wealth, power and status. The latter was shunned by his softer nature and later roamed the region itself. No one knows if he still is alive or not. But because of the grand expansion of humans coming and going into the region, a settlement was established but the creations were shunned by the outsiders. They were, in fact, monstrous entities created by those willingly enough to produce horrendous human-beasts. Discrimination is eminent and a war is sure to break out between them as Gijinka --to human eyes-- are seen as pests and must be either sold off for their fur or other rarities or pint up to fight to the death like the animals they are. Peace is but a fool's dream and the region itself hardly has a speck of hope to improve from its beginning roots. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse